Digital content such as but not limited to computer software, still pictures, audio, music, and video is typically distributed using digital video (or versatile) discs (DVDs), compact discs (CDs), floppy disks, and/or via the Internet. Content providers have had a difficult time preventing piracy of their content. Typically, users store the digital content using hard drives, CDs, DVDs, floppy disks or other electronic storage media. The losses that can be attributed to piracy are well in excess of billions of dollars annually and growing at an alarming pace. Because the medium and the drive are separable, it is very difficult to defeat bit-by-bit copies of the digital content. For example, pirates of DVDs used bit-by-bit copying before the DVD encryption scheme was cracked.